Raindrops on Roses
by NatalieCullen101
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, Bella faints and Victoria turns her into a vampire. 70 years later, she has a husband, but the hole Edward left is still killing her. How well will she hide it when her husband makes a new friend? And when that friend has a gf? T
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know Jake didn't become a werewolf till after but please go along with it

**Okay, I know Jake didn't become a werewolf till after but please go along with it.**

He was gone.

I had no reason to live anymore. Edward, the love of my life, was gone. Gone. Just gone. I couldn't believe that he left. I mean, I was a helpless, ordinary human. But I thought he loved me. The words flew through my head over and over. _It will be as if I never existed._

I felt rain on me.Then, I saw a red flame. I wondered what fire would be doing in the middle of the rainfall. But before I had time to think of something logical, I slipped away to unconsciousness.

I awoke to fire and screaming. I was burning all over. I looked at my body, but nothing. I was surprised that the screaming was coming from me.

"Help me! FIRE, FIRE!" I screamed. "SAVE ME! PLEASE! EDWARD!" Then I started sobbing, for the pain and Edward. I screamed over and over again.

I wondered why no one heard me. I remembered fainting next to Charlie's house. Had I slept walk? Impossible.

Then I heard a wolf howl. A screech of pain from a hopeless animal. A dog. I loved dogs. This made me scream louder. Not for me, but for the wolf.

Then the wolf was next to me. It was the size of a grizzly! Though I couldn't be sure, the stinging in my eyes caused blurriness. Another screech of pain escaped the wolf's muzzle. That didn't help me at all

_Kill me! _I thought. _Just kill me, now!_ _Or at least put the fire out!_

"Wait!" I pleaded, idiotically. "Please don't go!" I didn't know why I was asking the wolf to come back. Even though I want just to comfort it, it would come back and eat me.

Then I heard weeping. A figure ran to me. And, boy was it big. It picked me up. My wary eyes looked at the sad figure. I tried to hug it, to console it, to heal it. I knew I would need the same thing done to me when I finally would put out the fire and sob over Edward.

"Bella! Oh, my Bella, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he sobbed.

My wary, now confused eyes looked at the sad boy. Why would this invisible fire be his fault? "J-J-Jake?" I struggled to say the word. "J-J-J-Jake! H-h-h-help-p-p m-me-e!"

He sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"F-f-f-f-fire!!" I screamed. "G-g-g-get-t-t w-w-at-t-ter-r! P-p-p-put-t-t it-t-t out-t! P-p-pleas-s-s-se ! "

He put me down and ran away screaming in agony. I was left alone, again slipped away to unconsciousness again.

I woke up. And there was no more fire. Except in my throat. And it hurt so bad! Then, it hit me like the smell of pancakes on Sunday morning. **LOL.** James. The croissant shaped scar. The invisible fire on my hand when James bit me. The pain, the screaming, the venom. It hit me. I was a vampire. I ran and ran and ran for who knows how long. Then, I saw a pack of dear. I quickly gobbled them up. Not feeling sorry for the creatures, I felt I was no longer thirsty. I ran and ran and left Bella Swan behind me and entered a world of bloodthirstiness.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

This isn't mine

**Chapter 2**

**Twilight isn't mine. It is Stephenie Meyer's. Except Cam and Shelby.**

It was Saturday.

"Isabelle! I'm home!" Cam called. Cam is my husband now. Everyday, we go to school, but on weekends, he goes to work. Everyday I'm alone in the house, I cry my heart out for my real love, Edward Cullen. It's been 70 years, so I decided to move on, but I haven't really.

I wiped all the misery off my face and ran to greet my 'love'.

"Hi, Cam!" I sang. He took me and kissed me on the lips. Every time he did that, my heart would swell, just a little more. And right now, it was the size of Asia. I just went along and kissed him back.

"We better do our homework," he joked. I didn't know why, but every time he said that, we would laugh like there was no tomorrow.

We were living in Forks, again. We attended the high school there. We were living in Charlie's old house. I forced him to stay here. I didn't tell him why though. Nobody knew any of my history, and I wasn't planning to tell anyone. We followed the Cullens' diet. It wasn't hard for us at all.

"Isabelle, guess what!" Cam joked. He knew I would know. My power was to read minds, like Edward. But I couldn't see pictures in peoples' heads, unless they thought it really, really hard. But I rarely read peoples' minds. Privacy issues.

"We're going to have company today at 7!" I said energetically.

His face lit up. "You're never wrong. They are a family like us! There are six of them though."

"Okay!" I said happily.

We went hunting and then did our homework. It didn't take us long to do our homework though. So we watched a romantic movie. I cried.

"Why do you always cry?" Cam asked. "Maybe I'm being rude and I have no feelings."

I sniffled. "N-no, I'm-m-m j-j-just-t s-s-so s-s-sensitive." I couldn't tell him the real reason. In all the movies, the guy left and came back. Couldn't those cheap Hollywood writers figure out that the boy didn't come back all the time? That's why my favorite movie was Titanic.

It was almost 7 when the movie was done. Cam and I got ready for the company. When we were ready we went down stairs. We watched a bit of T.V. and then the door bell rang. Cam opened the door while I gawked at the visitors. Or, should I say, the Cullens.

**Chapter 3**

They were all familiar but one. I stared at the girl while she stared back at me. I read her mind. _Why is this girl staring at me? Okay, this is totally weirding me out. Umm… hello girl?_

"Hi, Isabelle. I'm Shelby. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my boyfriend Edward." Shelby said. My Asia sized heart dropped. I looked into Edwards eyes, sad and confused. Venom tears ran down my cheek. Edward's gloomy eyes looked into mine, confused and sad also. Cam took me into his arms.

"Was that movie to much?" he asked. I looked back at Edward. _Why can't I read this girls mind? It reminds me of…Bella. _Were his thoughts.

I looked down at my feet. He remembered me. "What's up with her?" I heard Shelby whisper.

"I… don't know," Edward whispered back. I didn't know what to do but I accidentally blurted it out.

"Hey, Edward, you told me you preferred brunettes," I said. I read his mind. _Bella? _He thought.

I looked over at the confused, glaring Shelby.

"Bella?" Edward remembered.

"Edward," I sighed. He stared at me. Alice ran over and hugged me and so did Emmett and Esme.

But Edward didn't move an inch, which broke my delicate heart.

**It's short so I combined 2 Chapters. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 4

This isn't mine

**Everything is Stephenie Meyer's except Cam and Shelby.**

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle and Jasper finally came and gave me a hug. They was so stunned, they just stood there. I looked over to see Rosalie sadly looking at me and Shelby glaring.

Edward just stared at me. I read his mind. _This cannot be happening. _There was more, but I didn't want to hear all the hate he must have had all these years. A venom tear ran down my cheek.

"Okay, what's going on?" Shelby demanded, upset to be left out.

"This is Bella," Edward said. I was happy he moved. He finally came to give me a hug. I hugged him back. I hugged him tight. I felt whole. But not whole, cause of Shelby.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"No offence, but why do you care?" I asked him, taking a step back. I regretted saying and doing what I did. I saw more sadness in his eyes. "You don't love me." Another tear ran down my cheek. Cam and Shelby ran in between Edward and me. Cam took me in his arms while Shelby pecked Edward. Edward and I stared at each other. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a venom tear on his cheek. I doubted it.

"Cam, Shelby, can you come here for a sec?" Alice asked. I read her mind. _Thank me later Edward._ I looked at her confused.

Edward took my hand and led me to my old room. He let it go, and my heart fell. Then, he did something I never thought would ever happen again. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was better than I remembered. He messed with my hair as I messed with his.

"EDWARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" it was Shelby. I stopped kissing him to see what was going on. I turned just in time to see Shelby run out of the room.

Cam came in and saw me in Edward's arms. "Isabelle?! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I stared at him in defeat. Then, Alice came in.

"Sorry," she said, then ran after Shelby. "Shelby! Cam! Let me explain!" I heard her say.

"I am so sorry," Edward sighed. "I saw your wedding ring, I read the guys mind, I should've backed off."

I looked down and nodded. "You should of," I said sulkily. "But I'm glad you didn't!" I said, throwing myself into his arms, kissing him again.

"But Shelby…" he said.

"You loved her? I'm sorry," I said. "I forgot you don't love me anymore." I dragged my feet to the other room. My heart was so swollen; I thought my chest would blow up. Then, I felt Edward's hands on me.

"But I do love you," he said.

"As a sister, but never more, I know, I know."

"Then why did I kiss you back there?" he asked.

"Easy, because you felt sorry for me. Stop hurting me, Edward. Please, just stop."

He looked hurt. "But you're wrong."

I looked at him confused. "About what?"

"Everything. Lets start. Okay… umm… you've got it backwards. I've always loved _Shelby_ as a sister, never more. So after we visited you're grave for the millionth time,-" this pleased me so I smiled "- I realized that you were really gone and was sad that I left you. I always loved you. Not as a sister, more. Shelby was sad that I didn't love her back, confused about this 'Bella Swan', and in love. So I felt sorry for her. I told her I really did love her. I always felt sorry for her, but not sorry enough to let you go.

"I kissed you because one I love you, two, I am happy you are alive, three, I missed you, four-"

"This is a long list," I said.

"Yes, anyway, four, I've been wanting to kiss you for 70 long years, and five, because it's the first time I can kiss you without worrying to kill you!" he hugged me and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"Cam!" I said in the middle of the kiss. We ran to Cam and Shelby.

"I understand," I heard Cam say. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Isabelle- Bella."

"I don't!" Shelby screeched. "This bitch is taking my boyfriend because he abandoned her 70 years a-"

She was interrupted by Edward pulling her up by her shirt collar.

"If you ever call Bella a bitch again-" a tear ran down Shelby's cheek. I wondered how hard it was for her "- I'm gonna-"

"Edward, stop," I interrupted. A tear ran down my cheek. "Put her down." He dropped Shelby like she was some sort of toy. I hugged her.

"Get the hell off me before I do something really bad," she warned.

"Please don't be like this," I said. Cam came out and took Shelby in his arms. I looked at him confused, but not hurt.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love," he sang.

"Get off of me!" she screamed and ran to the house.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?"


End file.
